Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and an apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-506284 discloses a technique of, when performing dry etching on a substrate on which silicon and silicon nitride are exposed, using XeF2 as an etching gas and adding H2 to the etching gas. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-506284, adding H2 to an etching gas will increase the etching selectivity of silicon to silicon nitride.
However, the above etching method has a problem that the etching rate of silicon decreases.